Prom Night Drama
by bonesfan500
Summary: Based on two new promos for Chasing Zoey. So expect spoilers! Quogan and Choey
1. arrivals

I don't own Zoey 101

**I don't own Zoey 101****. **

**This story is based on what I think is happening in this promo **

**/video/x57xk2chasing-zoey-promo-2shortfilms**

**and this promo **

**/video/x57yedchasing-zoey-promo-3shortfilms**

**SO SOME SPOILERS AHEAD!**

**Quinn's POV**

Prom night had arrived. PCA was full of excited students. Quinn was entering the prom hall with Lola, Logan, Stacey, Michael, Lisa and Dustin – her unfortunate date for the night. The usual gym hall had been transformed and was now decorated beautifully for the dance.

It was an agreement that Logan, her secret boyfriend would take Stacey and she had agreed to go with Dustin.

_What were they thinking?__ She could already see Logan trying to get away from Stacey but without luck. _Well at least Dustin wasn't as bad as Stacey. Quinn laughed out loud at the thought.

"What's so funny Quinn?" Dustin asked wondering why she was suddenly laughing. "Oh.. nothing Dustin" Quinn said through her laughter.

"Okay Logan letchs dance! We are going to be danshing all night!" Stacey said happily dragging Logan to the dance floor.

"Help me!" Logan shouted back at the others. Quinn knew it would be a long night for Logan being stuck with Stacey. But they couldn't risk letting their secret out, no matter how much they wanted to dance together.

"He won't be getting away from Stacey for a LONG time" Michael joked.

After the laughter died down Quinn noticed Zoey still was not at the prom. Quinn really hoped she was okay after ending things with James.

"I wonder why Zoey still isn't here yet?" Lola asked as if knowing exactly what Quinn was thinking.

"I'm sure she'll be here soon" Quinn said trying to reassure Lola and herself that Zoey wouldn't miss the prom.

"Come on let's dance Lola!" Vince said grabbing her hand.

"Yeah come on Lisa" Michael said also taking his girlfriends hand.

The dance floor was now nearly full. It nearly seemed like her and Dustin were the only ones not dancing.

They looked awkwardly at each other.

_So I guess I better dance with him then_

"So looks like we are dancing then Quinn" Dustin asked Quinn

"Alright then" Quinn said reluctantly agreeing.

_She wished more than anything to be dancing with Logan right now_

Dustin pulled her to join the others.

Soon everyone was having a great time. Well except Logan who was still trying to avoid Stacey but he just couldn't seem to get away from her.

Quinn's thoughts were interrupted by the doors opening. The gang all stopped what they were doing and saw Zoey dressed in her normal clothes.

_Finally she's here__. Quinn was glad. She didn't want one of her best friends missing the prom._

"Oh my god Zoey! You came!" Lola said running over to Zoey and hugging her. Quinn ran over and joined them.

"You decided to come then on your own. That's great for you!" Quinn said hoping Zoey wasn't still upset.

"Yeah I'm here! And I'm not alone exactly" Zoey explained. The boys and Stacey and Logan had joined them.

The gang looked confused and wondered who she was with.

"Okay you can come in now! Zoey said peering around the door.

"Hey anybody miss me?" Chase said holding his arms out

_Quinn did a double take. Chase was really back at PCA._

**Please Read and Review!******


	2. Announcements

Quinn's POV

**Quinn's POV**

**I don't own Zoey 101**

Chase excitedly greeted each of the gang and came to Quinn last.

"Wow Quinn you look gorgeous" Chase said giving her a hug. Logan watched with narrowed eyes.

"Thanks Chase. We missed you" Quinn said pulling away.

Quinn smiled. _He got jealous over the smallest things._

Quinn noticed Chase immediately held Zoey's hand and she was smiling.

"You wanna tell us something Zoey?" Quinn asked nodding towards Chase's and Zoey's joint hands.

"Oh yeah just that Zoey and I are finally together!" Chase shouted happily answering for Zoey.

"About time!" Michael said and all the guys patted him on the back.

"Oh and we kissed" Zoey said whispering to Quinn and Lola causing more excitement.

Chase then dragged Zoey off to dance.

_Quinn was glad Zoey __and Chase were finally happy_

**-half an hour later-**

The results of prom King and Queen were about to be announced. The crowd were chatting excitedly amongst themselves.

Zoey and Chase had come back and were now wearing proper prom clothes. Chase in a tux and Zoey had a beautiful red dress on.

Quinn was now sitting at the table bored out of her mind. Dustin seemed to have ditched her while Logan she noticed was still struggling with Stacey.

"Okay everybody can we have your attention! Michael Barrett will now announce the winners of the prom king and queen." Dean Rivers who was on the stage shouted into the mic with a loud screeching noise. Even he wore a tux. Everyone covered their ears.

Michael walked up to the stage and took the mic from Dean Rivers.

"Oh sorry about that folks. Little technical difficulties. Anyway, what we are about to announce the results we all want to hear" he continued this time the mic was working properly.

The crowd cheered loudly.

"Here is the result in my hand!" Michael shouted holding up the golden envelope in his hand.

"And the winners are………….." Then after a long silence.

"Zoey Brooks and Chase Matthews!" Michael finally announced the winners.

"Well done guys!" Quinn said congratulating Chase and Zoey.

"Yeah you totally deserve it Zoey" Lola said pushing her friend up towards the stage.

The room erupted again as the crown was placed on Zoey and a bright red sash was put on Chase that read "Prom King 2008".

"And now the prom king and queen will have their first dance together! Let's prom it up!" Michael shouted and gestured for Zoey and Chase to go the middle of the floor where the spotlight was pointing.

Quinn watched as Zoey took Chase's hand smiling. They walked down and both placed their arms around each other and started dancing. She also noticed Logan looking not to pleased beside Stacey who was now linking onto his arm. He barely even cheered for Zoey and Chase.

_Poor Logan _Quinn thought once again laughing about their whole situation.

The room was silent as all eyes were on Zoey and Chase. After the song was over everyone clapped and Quinn went back to her seat clearly miserable without Logan.

Suddenly there was loud yelling. Quinn looked to see what all the fuss was about.

"Would you get your hands off me!" Logan shouted at Stacey.

"But Logan you're my date. I want to kish you!" Logan looked horrified at the thought.

"No look get this straight! The only reason I ever went with you is because I couldn't even take my own girlfriend to the prom!" Logan again shouted at Stacey.


	3. Happy Ending

Quinn's POV

**I don't own Zoey 101**

**Quinn's POV**

"But Logan. You don't have a girlfriend!" Stacey continued to pester him. The rest of the gang was now staring at Logan.

_Uh oh what is he doing?_

"Yes I do and a matter of fact I'm in love with her!" Logan screamed the last part.

Logan put his hand up to his mouth in shock as if only realizing what he had just revealed. He turned around to face Quinn who got up out of her seat unable to believe what she just heard.

_Logan really loved her. She couldn't believe it._

Logan slowly started to walk towards Quinn.

Quinn snuck a glance at the gang again who were now starting to realize who Logan's girlfriend was. Stacey could only look on.

Logan placed his hands on Quinn's waist.

"I love you Quinn" He looked her straight in the eyes before kissing her.

Quinn nearly had tears in her eyes as she kissed Logan. She brought her hands up to his cheeks.

She could hear gasps from the crowd but Quinn didn't care and knew Logan didn't care either.

Eventually they broke apart.

"I love you too Logan" Quinn said after the kiss.

He smiled at her and kissed the top of her head

Logan laughed when he saw the reactions of everyone.

"What the hell happened when I was gone?!" Chase asked in complete disbelief.

Quinn took Logan's hand and they walked over to the gang.

"So..?" Quinn asked Zoey and Lola as she snuggled into Logan.

"How did this happen Quinn?!" Lola asked unable to believe what just occurred.

"Yeah I just can't believe it!" Zoey said and Michael was just speechless

"But ..but… you told me you were dating and you were actually dating?!" Michael managed to say

"I guess we better tell them Logan" Quinn told Logan and he nodded.

"It was when I broke up with Mark about three months ago and Logan saw me crying and then I don't know we just kissed" Quinn started to explain.

"You've been going out three months?!" Zoey said still in shock.

"I can't believe Logan managed to stay with the same girl for that long" Chase remarked.

"Hey! Quinn is gorgeous and I can't help it. It just happened!" Logan defending himself

**  
**Quinn blushed as did Logan.

"Aww Quinn is blushing and Logan!" Zoey noticed.

"Hmm.. As long as you guys are happy" Lola eventually said coming to terms with the recent events.

"Yeah exactly" Chase and Michael agreed.

"Now where were we?" Chase asked and grabbed Zoey's hand back to the dance floor.

Michael and Lola went off in search of Lisa and Vince.

Quinn was now left alone with Logan.

_She was unsure of what to say after all the revelations about them._

"So Logan, Why made you say it?" Quinn asked curiously.

"I don't know Quinn. Something inside me snapped when Stacey asked me to "kiss" her. I just couldn't take hiding about us anymore!" Logan explained sweetly to her.

"Aww I love you even more now Logan!" Quinn said pulling him in for a hug.

"Now lets go join the others!" Logan said happily taking Quinn's hand to the dance floor where the rest of the gang was dancing.

As they danced Quinn knew they were happy to be together in public and that Logan didn't care about who saw them together.

What mattered was that they had each other now.

**Thanks for all the reviews. Hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
